


The Fox and the Fiddle

by littleberd



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Animatronics aren't in control of their actions sometimes, Foxy likes music, M/M, Many - Freeform, Mike has a bad habit of signing cotracts without reading them through, Mike is a musical genius, Mike plays the violin, Mike stress-plays, Mike's violin playing is the equivalent of a chill pill, Other, Shady friend is my OCC, TAGGGGGGSSSSSSS!!!!!!, Took things from the Coraline plot, college costs money, except I own this plot, i own nothing, money Mike doesn't have, some of it anyway, too - Freeform, yes that's a thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3484490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleberd/pseuds/littleberd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike is going to college, not just any college either! Oh no, he's going to Berklee the College of Music. But things happen, his scholarship is revoked, his twin sister's, Maddy's, condition has gotten worse. </p><p>Having her frontal lobe bitten off by a freak accident at a pizzaria by an animatronic on their 7th birthday (What a horrible birthday that had been). And Mike, being the only living relative of Maddy, is responsible for supporting her. Their parents died in a car accident, driving Maddy to the hospital after her losing a part of her head; alas, Maddy and Mike himself had been in it as well. Mike was the only one who made it out without lasting damage or death. </p><p>And as soon as Mike's future is looking up, things go wrong! He lost his scholarship because of a technicality. And in order to pay for surgery, that Maddy has to have within a week or she will die, he had to make a deal with a loan shark; Because Mike already has a loan for his, now imaginary, scholarship. So he can't exactly go to the bank.</p><p>His shady friend offers a way to fix everything, and make his life better.</p><p>Or, he doesn't know, make things nightmare-ishly worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Strings (attached)

**Author's Note:**

> First fic in the Five Nights at Freddy's fandom I've ever done, as well as the first Foxy/Mike Schmidt ship I've written as well.
> 
> I'd also like to acknowldege the authors of the fics I have read in this fandom. If I have plot parts that look like they belong to you, they are probably yours: not gonna lie. And if they do, I do not mean to plagiarize. In fact, your works were so epically awesome that I got inspired.
> 
> I hope you enjoy~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike's day has just gone down the metaphorical toilet. Maddy, his twin sister who is also the victim of the bite of 87, needs surgery. On the way to the hospital his shirt gets drenched by someone elses coffee. Mike's scholarship to go to Curtis Institute of Music has been revoked due to a technicality. Add to the fact that Mike had to take out a loan to afford to go to Curtis in the first place; Mike can't take out another loan right now. So he makes a deal with a local loan shark, and he has a deadline of a month to pay him back. Or else it really will be a _dead_ line. The worst part is... is that all of this is happening at 3 f%$&ing o'clock in the morning. Who the f%$& gets up at 3 o'clock in the morning!?
> 
> But there is a light at the end of the tunnel; a job that, if he plays his cards right, will take care of all of his problems in less than a month.
> 
> Or will it just give a whole more dangerous problems to contend with?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love making my character's lives a living hell~  
> this fic also explains why Mike comes back to Freddy's he has no choice after all~

My name is Mike Schmidt, I am a talented violinist and I got accepted, and a scholarship that pays 50% of everything for, at Curtis Institute of Music. Now before you congratulate me on being accepted with a scholarship, and believe my life is possibly perfect... let me tell you about the day my life became hell...

……………………………………………………

Me and my twin sister, Maddy, had our 7th birthday at Freddy Fazbears Pizza. It was March 6, 1987. Our parents had a tradition of taking us there for our birthday every year. We use to go to a lot of places, our mom was an attorney and our father was a lawyer, and they were rising pretty quickly in the world. 

Our favorite animatronic in Freddy's was Foxy. I know, I know... Freddy was the main character, he was the lead singer of the band. But Foxy the pirate would lead us on pirate adventures and have sword fights with us, he also played the violin. He had this special bow that would connect to his hook. I thought it was really cool, and started playing after my 4th birthday. Freddy only sang, and he, and the other band members, rarely went off of the stage unless it was to comfort a crying child.

But Foxy would come off stage and comfort a child before they even showed the signs of tears. He'd Lift up the child in the air, making rocket sounds, toss them and catch them gently when gravity's laws took over once more. He'd even set the child, beaming from the excitement, on his shoulder and be announced his first mate for the day. 

Birthdays being the exception. Me and Maddy would sit on Foxy's shoulders and laugh and giggle the entire time we were there. That year though... something went horribly wrong. 

Maddy and I had just finished our pizza slices and had gone over to Foxy, we politely wiped our faces and hands off so Foxy wouldn't get dirty from the stray pieces of cheese and Pizza sauce.

"Well! If it ain't me favorite first mates!!!" Foxy said, metallic voice going soft, if that was even possible. He hefted me and Maddy up on his maroon furred shoulders. "Ye've gotten bigger this year 'aven't ye!? Well lass and lad! It's good ta see ye again." 

"What adventure are we going on this year Captain Foxy!?" Maddy inquired energetically, almost falling off. Even though we were identical twins, Maddy had been growing like a bean stalk. I was still really small, laughably so. It also made me really shy around other people, but Foxy would always somehow coax me out of my shell.

"'M not sure lassy! We've already gon' ta the carribean, **(help)** and the gulf o' Mexico... let's go ta someplace entierly diff'rent this year! Lets go ta **(ME)** cape of good hope!" Foxy said, his neck twitching with every loud word.

"Foxy? Are you okay? You asked for help. What's wrong captain?" I had asked, seeking to help my idolized hero.

"Nothin' ta worry 'bout lad! Neck's jus' a bit ticklish is all. So what do ye say me hearty's? Do ye want ta go on an **(Run!)** adventure?!" Foxy asked, eyes seeming to try and convey something to me, something I'm still not sure I imagined or was actually saw.

"Quit being such a worrywart Mike~y! Captain! I spotted something ahead!" Maddy proclaimed, raising our cheap toy telescopes up to survey the dwindling crowd. The sounds of the Fazbear band going full swing, people migrating to the stage. 

"It's alright if you want **(PLEASE)** to go lassy. This _is_ Fazbears last performance for tonight. And it is ye birthdays **(Go)** today." Foxy explained.

"That's not what I see Captain Foxy!" She exclaimed, turning her telescope on us. "I see a wee treasure chest on me captain! And me captain's supposed to share his treasure!" Giggling Maddy started tickling me.

Foxy laughed, taking his left, hookless, hand and started tickling Maddy. "But this 'ear treasure is mine! Ye've **(RUN)** got 'em every other day o' the year!"

I laughed, "Captain Foxy! You have to share! Remember the rules~" I wagged my index finger in the universal "no-no" sign.

Foxy then started tickling me. "Quiet ye! I'm protectin' ye from that greedy sister o' yer's! She plans ta makeoff with **(GOOOO)** ye to Fazbears band!" I giggled, his hand tickling my sides. 

"But!-But- *hahah*- I don't wanna lea-*hahah*ve! I want to-to ssssh-ow you! M-my *hhahaaah* song I *haaahahaaha* 've been pra *hehahaheha* ctising" I wheezed, Foxy stopped tickling me to listen to what I had to say.

"Yeah! Mike's started playing the violin since he got a violin for his 4th birthday! He's gotten really good! We've suffered through months of torture of his squeaking violin. He even plays a special song of yo-"

I slapped my hand over her mouth, I had hoped beyond hope that Foxy hadn't registered what she had said.

Foxy looked at me, then Maddy. "Well! If ye've spent that long on it! Let's 'ear it lad! **(NO)** "

I looked at Foxy, "what do you mean 'no'? Are you alright captain?"

Foxy set me down, "Fine! Fine lad! Just a twitch... I'll have ta go see the machanic **(RUN PLEASE!!!)** Don't mind me! Play it lad!"

I made my way over to our table, Pizza and leftover cake all over the place. I finally dislodged my violin case from under our moms bag, and made my way back. But I ran into my parents on the way.

"Michael what are you doing with your violin son?" My dad had asked, hand holding my moms. Mom looked at me inquisitively, blue eyes questioning. Dad had the same look, brown eyes gazing at my violin case. His black eyebrow quirked up. A smirk on both of their faces, proud of themselves for getting me said gift.

"I'm going to play for Foxy! He's over in pirates cove with Maddy." I stated, grinning up shyly to them.

Mom kneeled down, golden hair sifting on her shoulders, "What's wrong honey? You look like your a bit upset."

I must have been feeling a little bit down about Foxy's sporadic words from earlier, "Foxy's acting a little funny... he keeps saying words that don't make sense."

Mom and Dad shared a glance, "Well, let's go check on Foxy and your sister then bud. Besides, we've heard you practicing. Let's here the finished version." Dad ruffled my dark brown hair.

We walked together quietly, eventually coming to the boat stage. I took out my violin, put some rosin on it's strings and put it under my chin. The bow held in my right, the violin in my left on it's neck.

Foxy and Maddy had begun another tickle fight while I was gone. My parents chuckled at my sister's antics, which alerted Foxy that we were back, his eyes glanced at the violin and bow I was holding.

"Quite now lassy, yer brothers 'bout ta play! Remember ta be **(PLEASE RUN!!)** quiet and Curtious when someone is performing. Nothin' worse than a disrespectful audience now!" Foxy warned Maddy on his shoulder. My parents silently noted the sporadic words. With the gentle chastisement, Maddy calmed down and I began.

Bow sawing, fingers changing positions on the neck, wiggling to try and have that vibrating effect that Foxy was capable of. Strings sweetly singing. I had played Foxy's theme song. And when I was done, Maddy was sitting on the boat, clapping enthusiastically. Foxy was not. He was behind her.

And that's when he bit down on her head and broke part of her skull. Tearing a chunk of her frontal lobe off in one iron bite.

It goes without saying that Maddy screamed, I hear it every night now. In my nightmares.

The next hours were a blur. My parents managed to pry Foxy's mouth off of my sister's head. Tearing his fur in some places. Revealing steel ribs and iron gears. A crowd had gathered, security dragged Foxy away, the entire time staring at me... with blood stained teeth, and yellow eyes. He looked like he was crying blood. He kept screaming too, as if he had been bitten instead. But his eyes kept staring at me... always staring, like they were looking into the depths of my soul saying he was... _sorry_ almost. Again I'm not sure if he was actually expressing emotions or if my brain created that memory to deal with the situation. The therapists I've gone to support the second idea, completely dismissing the first as my mind trying to find solace.

It was raining as we left, I was sitting shot gun. Normally I would have been ecstatic but the situation made it all the more grim. Because I couldn't reach far enough to grasp Maddy's hand. To reassure her that everything was going to be ok. Like we would always do for each other when one of us got a scrape or a bruise. It felt lonely in the front seat, like I was isolated from Maddy. But my Mom was in the back, holding Maddy down so she didn't thrash around and hurt herself more. Mom had sat behind dad, neither wearing their seat belts, I was the onlyone who was. I was about to say something to mom and dad about putting one on when it happened...

We were T-boned by a red Dodge truck that ran through a red light. Mom died on impact, Dad bled out while the police tried to get to us through the crushed door. Maddy's wound, coupled with a broken arm, 3 broken vertebrae, and several cracked ribs, was taken by helicopter to the hospital. I was taken to the ambulance, barely even a scratch on me. They kept asking me questions, so many questions that I didn't understand.

We had no other relatives. Thankfully, our parents had the foresight to create a will. We had just enough money to keep myself out of state custody, Maddy's hospital bills, and the cost of living. Freddy Fazbears Pizza paid for most of Maddy's bills the first couple of years; Mom and Dad had apparently done them a favor before we were born.

I knew I had to get a big paying job in order to take care of Maddy for the rest of her life. I could never give up on her... she's all I have left. So I looked up such jobs and found that musicians that play violins have been in demand for years. With this newly found knowledge I studied and made sure I was the perfect student for the rest of my life. I worked my way to the top, slowly but surely. Taking jobs left and right, even managed to get a proffesional gig with a band one time. Their violinist had quit the week before going on, I just happened to know the lead singer. Eventually, Curtis Institute of Music gave me a scholarship. It would pay for 50% of all college expenses. I still had to take out a loan to pay for the 50% that _I_ would have to pay. So I enrolled in Curtis.

Now, again, you must be thinking that I just had gone through a terrible rut in my life, but I still managed to have everything right in the end.

And everything was... until I got a phone call at 3 o'clock in the fucking morning.

……………………………………………………………………

 **BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! SOMEONE IS CALLING YOU! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! SOMEONE IS CALLING YOU! BEEP! BEE-** I scrambled out of bed, leaping for my phone like a cop does for his jelly filled donut. **EP! ding! You have one missed call!** I didn't make it. I checked my piece of shit phone for whoever the fuck decided to call me, glancing at my alarm clock.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I look at my phone, and call back the number, which looks really familiar. My mind just isn't working properly, no ones mind should work properly at this time, unless they're on the night shift: _unfortunate bastards_.

"Hello. This is Pennsylvania State Hospital, how may we help you?" The gruff woman on the phone grunts. That's when it hits me.

"My name is Michael Schmidt, my sister is Madeline Schmidt. You guys just called, um, Maddy's been in your guys care for four years now." I blurt out, getting dressed, tripping over my pants legs. _Please be okay! Please be okay! Please be okay Maddy! I can't lose you! Your the only one I have left!_

I hear the clacking of computer keys. "Okay, yeah. Your sister needs surgery. But it says here that she can't have it unless you sign paperwork in person. So you need to get here or she's going to be in the morgue." The woman grumbled. I have the sudden urge to yell, "SHE'S MY FUCKING SISTER! SHE MAY BE IN A COMMA BUT SHE'S A FUCKING HUMAN BEING GOD DAMN IT! UNLIKE YOU, YOU EMOTIONLESS BITCH!!!" But I refuse to give up precious time to the she-hag.

I snatch my keys and speed out the door. Flying out of the parking lot like a bat out of hell, knuckles turning white holding the steering wheel so tight. Swerving through non-existent traffic, it being 3 something o'clock in the God damn morning. I veer into a parking space and sprint for the front doors. I dash to the front desk; the young lady looks up, eyes sleepy looking.

"My name is Michael Schmidt, I need to see Madeline Schmidt like _YESTERDAY_." I announce, startling several sleepy nurses. The young lady, Jennifer her name tag says, blinks at me slowly like a deer. Her fingers are shocked back into action with the punch I deliver to the undeserving counter.

"Today if you can't go any faster!" I screech.

"She's on the 4th floor emergency hallway, she's being held in room C21." She States calmly. _God I hate hospital staff... they sound like pre-recorded machines._

I speed off without so much as an acknowledging nod. Going for the stairs instead of the elevator, which is slow as shit, taking two steps at a time. Rounding the 4th stair railing, launching myself at the exit door. I catch a scream, and register a burning sensationnon my chest. I ignore both and dash down the hallway; skidding to a stop in front of C21 and diving into the room.

The flutter of white coats, the reassuring beep of Maddy's heart on the monitor. I exhale shakily, having run here with no coffee. I look at my shirt and see the giant brown and soaked stain on my white wife-beater. _okay correction. I_ did _have coffee apparently._

"My name is Michael Schmidt, I'm here to sign some papers." I wheeze out, winded.

A doctor steps forward, taking the cloth mask off to reveal brown stubble and equally brown eyes. "I'm Dr. Ackerson, your sister went into cardiac arrest at 2:46 A.M. today without explanation. The parts that remain of your sister's frontal lobe have remained swollen for a long time, which gives the possibility that the swelling could be caused by a tumor. The swelling could have hidden it from the X-ray scans. However, the surgery to remove what remains of her frontal lobe will cost a pretty penny, as well as a lot of paperwork. But if all goes well, then your sister might actually wake up. This could have been the cause for the swelling all along. And once it's gone, her brain activity should regulate itself back to normal levels. There is a 87% chance that she will survive the surgery, and a 78% that she will wake up. But if she doesn't have this surgery, she will die by the end of the week." Dr. Ackerson replys, hand outstretched, "So do we have a surgery Mr. Schmidt?" I shake the hand without thought.

"She's my sister, I want her to wake up, bring forth the paperwork. Get started immediately." I state, if there's a real chance of Maddy waking up, I'll try anything. But only if the survival rate is high. And if she doesn't have this surgery... she will be dead.

I am escorted out of the surgery room, handed a packet, and left with a pen. I start signing, skimming over the technicality bullshit.

 **BEEP!BEEP!BEEP! YOU HAVE AN INCOMING CALL! BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!** I scuffle for my pocket, my phone is stuck in the stupid tight jeans I'm wearing. I wedge it out, after several minutes of struggling. **Ding! You have one missed call!** "God damnit!" I call back the number; shivering in my drenched shirt, the coffee cooling down from scolding hot to cold as hell.

"Good morning, this is Curtis Institute of Music front office, and what pray tell is the reason for your call today?" A sleepy male voice asked drousily on the line.

"You guys just called me a second ago, concerning my scholarship? My name is Michael Schmidt." I reply, getting up to search for a bathroom to atleast attempt to clean my shirt a little.

"One moment, counciler Fallon is busy for the moment, I'm going to have to put you on hold or you can call back at some other time." He retorted, the implied " _at a decent time._ " was left unsaid.

I managed to get to a bathroom and soak some paper towels down and start the process of turning my wife-beater into a soggy mess. "I'll hold."

Annoying elevator music echoed irritatingly through the phone, making it sound even more muffled than it normally would. I continued to clean myself while waiting for counciler Fallon to hurry the hell up with whatever bullshit she was doing. She had called me not 2 minutes ago, I don't see the reason why she would become busy right after making that call.

 **Beep** "Hello? Is this Michael Schmidt?" I hear, the elevator music finally going away.

"Yeah this is he, what did you need to tell me about concerning my scholarship?" I ask, Counciler Fallon doesn't sound the least bit sleepy. _morning people, how I envy and hate them so_.

"I'm sorry Mr. Schmidt, but it appears you are not actually eligible for the scholarship." She states, like she didn't just ruin my life.

I feel like I need to punch something right now, something soft and squishy that resembles this woman's face. "What do you mean I am no longer eligible? I signed the paper saying that I _was_ eligible. In fact, me signing that paper work is the only reason why I signed up to attend your school at all!" I retort. My hands turning into fists, clenching and unclenching.

"In your list of employments, you mentioned temporarily playing in a band. That band performs professionally now, although it didn't when you had played in it; and, because you never signed a contract with them, stating that you no longer play for them, you are still included in their professional group. The scholarship is for amatures, not professionals. So even if you were to sign a contract with them stating that you are no longer a part of their group, the damage is done. I'm sorry Mr. Schmidt, but you're scholarship has been revoked. Have a nice day." **Click** …

"Are you fucking kidding me... **ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!?!?** " I screech at the phone, I prepare to throw it at the wall. **BEEP!BEEP!BEEP! You have an incoming call! BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!** I'm actually able to answer it this time.

"Okay. If whoever is calling is going to give me bad news I will fucking find you and remove your bowels with a rusty spoon!" I yell.

"Mike? WTF!? I was calling to see if your sister is okay you asshole!" The voice of my girlfriend, Stepheny, shocks me to my bones.

"Wait! Stephany I didn't mean yo-"

"I get it! Okay! You're stressed as hell and don't want anyones help right now. I get it, so I'm going to breakup with you before you get spread too thin. Bye." **Click** …

I stare at my phone for several minutes. Stephany has been my girlfriend for 2 years now, if we had lasted another 6 months I would have scrounged up enough money to buy her a ring. "What the fuck…it's Thursday 13 not Friday 13... what is going on!?!" I have the urge to find my violin and play the stress away. My fingers tap restlessly against the bathroom counter.

"And here come's my annoying metaphorical stress doll." My air violining is one of my warning symptoms of an oncoming panic attack.

"Fucking wonderful..."

I pass out and awake to more hospital bills, it's like they _want_ to make me sick!

………………………………………………

I have contacted a shady friend of mine, said he could hook me up with some money but I'd have to pay it back by the end of the month or my organs would be harvested... _lovely_.

I have already switched colleges, now that my scholarship is imaginary now. Having to use the loan I had asked for before for getting out rather than paying to stay in. The loan-shark deal is for my sister. But I have to have $7,000, up-front by the end of the month: not including interest.

I had to resort to the loanshark, because the bank refuses to let me take out another loan. I had already taken one out already and they didn't want to _risk_ giving another one to me because of the change with the first loan. I am enrolled in a community college instead, avoiding as much expenses as possible.

But I did get a job from my shady friend, Eric.

"Bro, I know 'bout your prob's right now. And I got a buddy that just left a job, it's scary ass shit but I know you can get it easy peasy hermano." He says enthusiastically. We were hanging out in my scrappy apartment, having sold my parents house long ago to pay for Maddy's life support.

"Dude, if it has to do with a drug deal I'm out. Already have a deal with an organ harvester, not gonna add possible death by a cold turkey junkie strangling me for a joint." I argue, finger wagging disapprovingly.

"Naw, naw- not'in' like that brah. It's just sittin' in a room watchin' monitors all night. Last a week and you get a job for life, also $30,000 each month. First week you get $20 per night. Everybody's been quitin' and they're runnin' outta options." Eric laughed.

"What's the catch?" I ask, this has got to be too good to be true.

"No catch bro! You just gotta work atleast one week!" Eric says again, "I even brought ya a contract in case you wanted to take it." Eric shifted on the couch, putting down the game controller, pausing deadpool mid pun. He handed me a crumbled piece of paper.

I look at it, it's a nightwatch job for Freddy Fazbears Pizza. "Dude, you know what happened there. My parents are dead and Maddy's in a comma because of Foxy!" I say vehemently, figures Eric would play a trick, but even this was a new low.

"I want ya to take this job Mike. You been messed up cuz of some bullshit that happened 10 years ago. You work here, you get your head back on straight, you face ya fear hermano. And don't even say some bullshit about you not bein' 'fraid of it. You even 'member the animatronics name man. I was your roommate for a while too, I heard your screams. It's about time you face your fears bro. It also pays for Maddy's treatment, that college that fucked you over, _and_ lets you pay back Mr. Stumando and the bank loans. Takin' this job will mock 5 fucking birds with one stone!" Eric shouted. _Shady he may be, but Eric looks out for his friends. Plus he's never steered me wrong before, and I don't think this time will be the exception._

I sign it without looking at the contract. Eric scoops it up and opens his phone, and calls someone: speaking rapidly in Spanish. He gives a curt nod and closes the flip phone. "You start tonight hombre, good luck." He gets up and exits my apartment.

"I have a bad feeling about this..."


	2. c minor details in contract

Michael Schmidt exits his car, stands in the empty and desolate parking lot, and stares at the origin of his nightmares.

_breath in, breath out, breath in, breath out. You can do this Mike, you've been peptalking yourself into doing this all day. You need-no HAVE to do this. No matter how fucking twisted this place is, for college, for my organs, for my future, which I don't even care about! Because I'm doing this for MADDY! And for myself. I need that money or everything I care about and myself are dead. I need to stop the nightmares at there source. What better way than to go there when it's at it's creepiest!? When I can't Pusey out! You're a Schmidt! You can DO THIS!!!_

Mike takes a step forward... but bends over and vomites, the splatter mere inches from his shiny uniform shoes. Thankfully he had his violin case strapped to his back rather than carrying it with the handles. He had a meeting with the manager, a creepy guy whose grin looked like it hurt his face as well as anyone else's that saw it, earlier. Getting the job and the uniform 5 minutes after signing his contract. On the condition he starts work tonight.

He shakily straightens his back, repeatedly spitting trying to get the upchuck taste out of his mouth, vowing to rinse the horrid flavor of baloney Mayo bread and stomach acid out of his mouth once he makes it inside. He shuffles to the front doors of his probably impending panic attack filled night job.

_At least the animatronic's are turned off and I have my violin._

*****************************************************

Mike sits down in his new seat, in his new uniform, in his new office, and holds up the new Ipad that's hooked up to the new security cameras inside his new job's building.

The _new_ seat squishes audibly and the wheels squeak. His _new_ uniform smells and has what looks like ketchup stains on the shirt. Don't even get him started on the stiffness of the fabric of his pants, he could swear they were over startched or someone pissed in them before turning them in after they were "supposedly" dry-cleaned. His _new_ office was a glorified broom closet complete with creepy children drawings of the animatronics, a wall full of useless t.v.'s,an old-time message machine, a freaking cupcake figurine with eyeballs, which stares at you no matter where you hide in the fucking room, that is apparently a spare Chica cupcake because kids tend to steal them too often not to get replacements every 2 days, two doors that close shut automatically with a press of a button, a button beside each door to turn on the flickering useless lights outside the door in the hallway, and two windows to see further down the hallway. The _new_ ipad is cracked and has ketchup smears on it, the last guy apparently liked his ketchup a little too much... or was a really messy eater. And lastly the _new_ security system cameras were frizzy as hell, the one in the kitchen didn't even work accept for audio.

The message machine beep's ominously, "you have 1 new message."

"Hello, hello? Uh I wanted to record a message for you to get settled in your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay? 

"Well that was nice of him." I state, listening to the ketchup eating bastard speak.

"Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm suppose to read. Uh, it's kindov a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovery that damage or a death has occurred,

"what? Wait a minute! Did you just say DEATH!?"

a missing person's report will be filed within 90 days, 

"Has this happened BEFORE!?"

or as soon as property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and carpets have been replaced.

"OH MAH GAWD THE FUCK!? WHAT!"

Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, 

"HOW DOESN'T IT SOUND BAD YOU FUCKING KETCHUP EATING BASTARD!... wait a second... ketchup...*gulp*"

but there's really nothing to worry about.

"oh my God, OH MAH GAWD! HE'S FUCKING DEAD!!! HOW IS THAT NOT SO.ETHING TO FUCKING WORRY ABOUT YOU DUMB-FUCK!?"

Uh, the animatronic characters do tend to get quirky at night,

"No... no fucking way!"

but do I blame them? No! If I are forced to sing the same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too!

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN BY FUCKING QUIRKY AND IRRITABLE AT NIGHT!?"

So, remember, these characters hold a special place inside the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Ok.

"NO FUCKING WAY! ERIC! IF YOU'RE FUCKING MESSING WITH ME RIGHT NOW I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR GOD DAMN ASS!

So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh... something about their serv locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of 87. Y-yeah. I-it's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?

Mike's finger's twitch uncontrollably.

Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a nightwatch man here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll probab-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without it's costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to... forcefullystuffyouinsideaFreddyFazbearcostume. 

Mike lunges for his violin case. Arms quivering, fingers dancing like a pianist, fumbling with the case's locks to get it open.

Uhm, now that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully shoved inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort... and death. Uh, the only parts that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out of the front of the mask, Heh.

Mike finally undoes the clasps, flinging the case open, and grasping for his violin and bow.

Y-yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors if only absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night!"

Mike plays a single note... a C minor... before passing out into oblivion.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I know... *ducks behind animorphic Cupcake* you wouldn't hurt this little guy would you?


End file.
